Cylon Raider (BG:TOS)
Description This fighter is feared on numerous Colonial planets. This fighter is used by the Cylons and while not as maneuverable as the Colonial Viper , is still dangerous and often attack in large numbers. This fighter can be launched from both ground bases and starships. The fighter is armed with two laser cannons beside the pilots cockpit as its main weapon system. The fighter can also carry 4 anti-ship missiles for missions against capital ships. Missiles are carried on the underbelly of the craft. This fighter does have some disadvantages when compared to other starfighters. These are that unlike many C.A.F. and Kreegor ships, uses an ion engine that has a much shorter duration than the contra-grav engines used on many other starfighters and fighter does not carry many missiles. Specification *Model Type: CE-CR Heavy Starfighter *Crew: Three (Pilot, Navigator, and Commander) *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.2 percent of light per melee maximum (Standard is 0.8 percent of light per turn). Moderate Version: The fighter does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 7.5 G but standard is 5.0 G to conserve fuel. **Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Versions: The fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6 (4620.4 mph / 7430.2 kph) or less. *Maximum Range: Both Versions: the fighter has enough fuel for 528.2 hours (22 days) of standard performance. If fighter is operating at maximum performance, divide fighters range by four. Fighter uses hydrogen for fuel for a fusion reactor. The fighter can operate with engines on standby to increase fighters range. Fighter has supplies for pilots for 1 week. Statistical Data *Length: 39.1 feet (11.9 m) *Height: 10.8 feet (3.3 m) *Width: 48.3 feet (14.7 m) *Weight: 23.8 tons (21 Metric Tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 22 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for 2 years although rations and water will have long run out. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 18 million credits to build. Weapon Systems Twin Turbolaser Cannons *These cannons are mounted on either side of the fighters between the main body and the wings of the Raider. They are slightly less powerful than those mounted on some of the newest C.A.F. Starfighters but are still very effective. The cannons only fire individually if one of the cannons is destroyed. **Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 4D4x10 for both cannons. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 2D4x10. **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Two (2) Anti-Ship Missiles *There are two separate descriptions of these missiles. They are mounted on the underbelly of the fighter when they are used and are used against large targets. Missiles have penalties to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World cruise missiles. Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). When drive goes dead, the missile will still cruise unless preset to self destruct or receives a destruct code but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and torpedoes when dead at -25% to detect.) Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional cruise missiles. Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. **Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: Powered torpedo range is 8000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds) in space. Moderate Version: Varies with missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Use new missile/bomb tables). Mega-Damage & Properties: Both Versions: Varies with cruise missile types (Use new missile/bomb tables) - Anti-Matter warheads are NOT available. **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2 or 4 **Payload: 4 Missiles (Effectively Cruise) Sources Category:Battlestar Galactica Category:Cylon Empire Category:Heavy Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters